Within The Rabbit Hole
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: Within the rabbit hole, there is a deadly game of the mind. The only memories they have are their names. Marik is trapped within Rabbit Hole, How will he escape? Or will his mind be destroyed by the game? Yaoi later on.
1. Chapter 0

The fog was thick at dawn. The blonde's eyes open up as he broke out his deep thoughts. Marik stood on a dock staring out of the ocean. He wasn't sure when or how he arrived there, but he did. The tan skin man couldn't remember anything really.

His name..

That is the only thing he knew.

"I'm Marik..." he mumbles as he went back into his thoughts. _This place.._He thought. _It..seems like I'm dreaming..It's not real. _He put the palm of his hand against his face and sighed. _I have to try..to remember...why am I here? Who brought me? What for? _

_**Step..step..step. **_

Marik moved his hands down slowly. He glanced behind him. The footsteps became louder and faster. The blonde turned fully to face the person the footsteps belong to..only to feel a sharp pain from his neck.

His eyes widen as he saw visions of red fly in front of his eyes. Marik felt his body fall back against the wood of the dock with a thud.

_This pain...what ..is happening? _

Blood ran down the corners of his mouth.

_**Step..step **_

The blonde's eyes narrow as he saw a tall figure with brunette hair glaring down at him with a cold and twisted smile.

"You let your guard down. This is a game" the figure spoke.

Marik then closed his eyes and laid there bleeding out of his neck.


	2. First Game

"It seems you don't know the rules of this game" said an arrogant voice.

Marik's eyes open as the blood ran up his body and back up and into his neck. The wound disappeared and the blonde stood up. He looked at the tall brunette. "Who are you?"

"Kaiba" he said with a smirk.

Marik frowned. "So. You chose to play this game..you must been pretty screwed up if you are enjoying this so much"

Kaiba glared at him and then suddenly a sharp rock flew out at Marik who ducked. "So your power is like telekinesis" the blonde said. "So that is what you struck me with"

"It's seems you have the ability to regenerate. Is that your only power?" Kaiba asked in a mocking tone.

"It's the only one I really need. " the blonde answered.

Kaiba smirked as he lifted a large boulder from the ground. "Then I will have to smash you until you stop regenerating. "

Marik's eyes widen as the boulder was launched at him. He turned and dove into the darken water.. The boulder passed over him grazing his back. The Egyptian cried out in pain.

"Stop hiding." Kaiba said. "If you keep hiding then one of your mind limiters will break and you will be that much closer to death"

Marik was under the dock. He glance at his golden bracelet and indeed it had a small crack. The blonde swam out from under the dock and hurried to the shore only to be impaled by more sharp rocks. "Ugh!" the blonde screamed as he hit the ground.

Kaiba walked over. "Why aren't you fighting back? "

The tan skin man got up shaking as his wounds healed. He glanced at the brunette who was walking closer. Marik got up running towards the city only to have another rock hit the back of his head with a sicking smack. The blonde hit the pavement of the street hard and he glanced at his bracelet that was cracking even more.

Kaiba walked over slamming his boot on Marik's open wound on the back of his head grinding his head against the pavement. Marik cried out in pain. He could feel his skin beginning to rip and peel off.

"You are pathetic.." Kaiba said with a chuckle. "You've been my easiest target."

Marik glanced around looking for anything he could use as a weapon. Nothing in his reach. "N-No...I can't die...not yet.." he whimpered softly.

Kaiba's eyes narrowed as he smiled wide. " You are going to die like a dog." he said with twisted glee.

Marik cried out in pain once again. A sharp but small rock caught his eye. He grabbed it and tossed it at the brunette slicing part of his eye. Kaiba screamed and stumbled back. "My eye! You will pay for that!"

The blonde got up and stood up. His face began to regenerate. Kaiba panted and glared at the blonde. "Die!" he screamed with wide eyes. Many rocks shot out at Marik only to stop before impact.

"Kaiba! Don't kill anyone!" yelled a voice.

Marik turned to his right and standing in the middle of the road was a small tri-color hair kid. He didn't look more than 10 years old.

Kaiba growled. "Do not interfere Yugi! It's the only way to escape this hell! I have to kill every last player!"

Marik backed up and frowned. Yugi frowned as well. " You won't be able to get out that way! We need to think of a different way!" the small boy implored the brunette.

The Egyptian ran past Yug and into the city. Kaiba tossed the rocks to the ground and glared at the short boy. "Damn it! You let him escape!"

"Just leave him alone!" Yugi yelled. "Regain your senses!"

Kaiba frowned and turned. "You should of let me killed him..now he is going to come back sooner or later and kill us."

Yugi frowned and looked down. "We don't need to kill each other...we just need to think of a different way to escape."

The tall brunette frowned and remained silent. Then there was a sound of faint thunder as the rain poured down.

Marik was panting heavily as he leaned against the walls of the ally which he was hiding in. He looked at his bracelet. "One more hit...I would have been killed...what?" he blinked looking at the bracelet closer. The cracks was beginning to vanish. "It's..mending?" he asked out loud.

He slid down and sat still letting the rain hit is tan skin. "He was my first opponent and he was very strong...how am I going to survive?" he thought out loud.

The blonde rested his head on his knees. He closed his eyes trying to rest them. The sounds of the rain hitting the ground filled Marik's ears giving some inner peace for the moment. He began to remember the moment he woke up here for the first time.

_The sound of water...the smell of salt. The ocean. Marik's eyes snapped open as he felt ice cold water hit his body in waves. He sat up and glanced around. The blonde was on a beach with a dock and a light tower to the west. There was the shore that led into the city. I_

_It seemed like a ghost town. No birds or sounds of automobiles filled the city. It was silence. Walking to the shore Marik took in a deep breath. Sitting on the stand, the blonde tried to recall how he got there...he couldn't remember.,,his age?..he couldn't remember...his family..couldn't remember. "W-Why can't I remember..anything?" he asked holding the sides of his head while hyperventilating a bit. Then his breathing return to normal. He had to stay calm. _

_Marik then felt something appear in his hands. He looked down and saw it was a small black book. He opened it and began to read. _

_**Welcome to Rabbit Hole. It's a world filled with games. These games are fun for all. Beat the other players and gain your freedom from this place. If you don't..then well..**_

_The rest of the page was faded. Marik flipped through it and stopped on another page. _

_**Beware! The players are those with powers. Pain is your weakness and if you can't endure it. Then your mind limiter will break and then...GAME OVER! **_

_Marik closed the book. He frowned. "A game?..mind limiters? What the hell is this? Is this a dream?"he asked getting up and spotting the dock. He slowly walked over and stood upon it. He then began to stare out into the ocean lost in his own thoughts. _

"...H..e.."

"...Hey!.." said a voice. Marik looked up snapping out of his thoughts. His eyes widen taking in the beautiful sight. A man with cold chocolate brown eyes and hair and skin were the whitest he's ever seen.

"Who..are you?" Marik asked.

"Bakura..."


End file.
